Toujours Ensemble
by littleangel123
Summary: Francis Bonnefoy is at the bar one night when he meets Arthur Kirkland. They hit it off the moment they start talking. Sparks fly as they find out more about the other. FrUk, AmeCan and other pairings. AU with human names in use. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Toujours Ensemble

Francis Bonnefoy watched as his two best friends Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschimdt ordered their drinks from a pretty bartender. Sadly, he just _had _to pick the shortest straw and be the designated driver. Francis sighed. He never had the best of luck anyways.

"_Gracias senorita!" _Antonio said with his usual grin as the bartender gave him and Gilbert their drinks. The bartender blushed and nodded as she went on to serve the next person. Francis watched as Antonio took a sip from his glass of wine. Francis sighed again. He craving wine so much and it didn't help that Antonio was drinking it.

"Kesesesese! It would've been so much more fun if you were drinking too Franny!" Gilbert said as he took a swig from his mug of beer. "Too bad that your cousin umm…what's his face…uhh…Mark Willows?"

"Mathieu. Mathieu Williams." Francis supplied helpfully.

"Right! Matthew. It was too bad he couldn't drive us tonight." Gilbert said taking another swig.

"Well, he did have to go back to Canada for awhile right?" Antonio asked.

"Oui. His poor Maman had gotten sick," Francis said. "My poor tante. She is such a sweet, beautiful woman. Mathieu takes so much after her."

"Speaking of beautiful people, there's my Lovi!" Antonio looked eagerly at the Italian that entered into the bar. "Hasta luego amigos!" Gilbert and Francis laughed as the Spaniard tackled the poor Italian down.

"Poor kid chose the wrong night to come." Commented Gilbert. Francis nodded.

"I do agree but, the ways of l'amour are quite powerful." Francis said cheekily. Gilbert looked questioningly at him.

"Huh…? What's that supposed to mean?" Francis sighed.

"It means that a certain Italian called Lovino Vargas must've subconsciously sensed that his boyfriend, our cher Antonio, was here and he decided to come here based on that!" Francis explained. Gilbert shook his head.

"You Frenchies are weird. All that talk about la more-"

"L'amour."

"And wine drinking, everyone knows beer is much better! Even Mark-"

"Mathieu."

"Matthew thinks so!" Gilbert said chugging the last of his beer.

"Mathieu has lived in Canada too long. He has not had the taste of French wine for a long time. Besides, he says buying wine before every game of l'hockey is very expensive." Francis retorted.

"What's lockey?"

"It means hockey in the pervert's language potato bastard number two." Said a voice with an Italian accent. Francis and Gilbert turned to see Antonio with his arm around Lovino.

"Lovino, your vocabulary is as pleasant as always." Francis greeted. Lovino scowled.

"I come in here for a drink and I run into you bozos. My night is officially ruined." Lovino grumbled.

"Aww Lovi! Don't say that yet! I'll make it better…" Antonio leaned close to the Italian. "At home." Lovino blushed and pushed him away.

"D-don't say things like that, chigi!" Lovino pouted at his boyfriend.

"Aww, so cute! You look like a tomato!" Antonio cooed while hugging the Italian. Francis chuckled. He heard the chime of the bar door ring and he turned his head to see a small blonde male walk in. His eyes were green, not like Antonio's emerald eyes but, green like the needles of an evergreen tree. His face was cute, even with the ridiculous eyebrows above his eyes. Francis could tell his figure was small through the blue t-shirt under the white sweater vest and the beige trousers that went with them. Francis watched as the man took sat down at a table not too far from where he was sitting.

"Hey Franny, who ya looking at?" Gilbert asked.

"The cute blonde guy with the thick eyebrows over there." Francis said pointing to the blonde. Gilbert followed Francis's gaze and nodded with approval.

"He's cute alright but, he seems more of your type anyways." Gilbert said. Antonio looked over to where his two best friends were looking.

"Why don't you go after him mi amigo? You only have one life you know." Antonio said.

"Says the guy who took five years to ask me out." Lovino muttered. Antonio laughed and hugged his boyfriend again.

"Toni is right. We're getting older by the minute!" Gilbert said.

"Mon ami, we are only twenty three." Francis said. "And twenty-one." He added as Lovino glared at him.

"And we're not getting younger so, go get him!" Gilbert said pushing Francis out of his chair and towards the man.

'_Time to turn on the French charm.' _Francis thought as he approached the table. "May I take a seat?" he asked. Francis noticed a glass of ale in the man's hand.

"Go ahead. I'm here alone anyways." The man said. Francis noticed the man's thick British accent. "Oh, by the way, I'm Arthur Kirkland." He added holding out his hand. Francis took it and kissed it. The Brit blushed to Francis's relief. This was usually the point where he would get punched in the face.

"Enchanté. I'm Francis Bonnefoy." Francis said with a wink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gilbert and Antonio give him a thumbs up. "So, what's a cute man like you doing here alone?"

"I would usually be here with my adopted brother Alfred but, he had to accompany his boyfriend to Canada." Arthur answered.

"Really? What a coincidence, my dear cousin also went to Canada. He is usually our designated driver when my friends and I decide to go out." Francis said.

"What part of Canada did he go to?" asked Arthur curiously.

"First, he went to his Ottawa to check his house and now he's in Quebec City taking care of his mother." Francis said. Arthur's eyes widen.

"How odd. Alfred said he was going to Ottawa and Quebec City to do the exact same things with his boyfriend...hmm…Your cousin…is his name Matthew Williams by any chance?"

"Why yes, that would be his name." Francis said. "Why do you ask?" Arthur started to laugh.

"Well, that's because that's Alfred's boyfriend's name!" Arthur said with a boyish grin. Francis laughed too. The Brit before him was just too cute! Francis knew that he couldn't let this guy go. But just as he was about to write his number down on a napkin, he heard a familiar, but drunk, laugh.

"Kesesesese! Time to PARTAY!" Gilbert yelled as he climbed atop of a table and started to dance. Francis twitched in annoyance. Then, he saw a very drunk Antonio chase around a pissed-off, but sober, Lovino. Francis turned to Arthur.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. My two friends have seemed to reach their alcohol limits." Francis said getting up. Then, he felt a small hand grabbing his.

"Umm…wait!" Francis looked down to see Arthur blushing furiously. "Umm…here." He jammed a piece of paper into Francis's hand.

"Thank you, mon cher." Francis said giving his best smile to the Brit and putting the paper in his pocket. Arthur blushed harder and ordered more ale as Francis walked away. Gilbert looked at his friend as he danced.

"Hey Franny! Are you joining me too?" He asked with a drunken grin.

"Non. I'm taking you home." Francis said pulling the self-proclaimed Prussian off the table and knocking him out.

"PERVERT! SAVE ME!" Lovino screamed hiding behind Francis. Antonio was charging towards them.

"LOVI~!" He called. Francis sighed and caught Antonio by the collar and knocked him out too. The bartender stood terrified. Francis gave her a charming smile.

"Don't worry cheri, I didn't kill them." Francis said. "I just did you a favour and made them go to sleep." As if on cue, Gilbert started to snore. "See? They are perfectly fine." Francis paid the bartender and walked out dragging Gilbert while Lovino dragged out Antonio.

"I'll take the tomato bastard to my house." Lovino said stuffing Antonio into his car.

"Alright then Lovino. Good luck!" Francis said as he dumped Gilbert in the back seat of his car. As Lovino drove away, he noticed that Antonio's foot was sticking out the window of the backseat. He chuckled and shook his head as he saw his shoe fall off. Then, he remembered the paper Arthur had given him. Reaching into his pocket, he read the paper and smiled at what it said.

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Home: 274-8246 _

_Cell: 364-5263 _

(A/N: Arthur's home phone means Britain and the cell means England. Don't believe me? Look on your home phone/cell phone and follow the numbers. There should be 3-4 letters under each number.)

* * *

Arthur Kirkland woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. He cursed and threw his pillow at his cell. Alfred had been calling him every five minutes since last night. When the phone kept ringing, Arthur got out of bed and picked up the phone.

"Alfred you bloody git, stop calling me and let me get some sleep!" he yelled. Then, he heard a chuckle from the other end.

"Ohohohohon cher, is that anyway to greet somebody?" A deep voice with a French accent said on the other end. Arthur felt his face heat up.

"Francis Bonnefoy?"

"Oui. I'm surprised you remembered. After all, we only met a night ago." Francis said.

"I wasn't that drunk so of course I remember." Arthur said. "Anyways, what are you doing calling me at this ungodly hour?"

"It's eight o'clock."

"On a _Saturday morning." _

"True but, it's quite important." Arthur could just hear the smirk in his voice.

"Well, pray tell, frog."

"Frog? That's new…"

"What's your question?" Arthur asked annoyed. Maybe he shouldn't have given the Frenchman his number.

"Do you want to have lunch with me today?" Arthur felt his face flush.

"Umm…okay…" He mumbled. '_C'mon Arthur, don't get too excited. He didn't say it was a date.' _

"Magnifique! Meet me at the Café Sverige at noon." Francis said with palpable excitement. "They have the best cakes there and then we can go for a walk-"

"H-hey! Don't get too excited!" Arthur said. "Plus, it'll be my first time at that café. I don't know any of the food there."

"How could I not? I'm going on a date with a cute man. And don't worry about the food. I'll order for the both of us." Francis said. "Anyways, a plus tard Arthur."

"Umm…goodbye." Arthur hung up. His heart was racing furiously. Francis said it was a date! He flopped back down on his bed. He was finally going on a date. Then, a thought struck him.

"Oh bloody hell, what am I going to wear!" Arthur yelled jumping off his bed. He ran to his closet and started tearing through it. He sighed when he couldn't find anything. He sat down on his bed again. He picked up one of his many stuff toys. This one was a mint green bunny with wings.

"What do you think I should wear Flying Mint Bunny?" Arthur asked. He stared into the rabbit's black eyes. He sighed and shook his head. Talking to stuff toys won't help! He looked at his cell phone and opened it. He looked at the top three numbers.

"Allistor, Cailean and Dylan. Dear lord, I'm going to regret this." Arthur said as he dialled the dreaded numbers.

* * *

"ARTIE!" Arthur felt a vein in his head throb when he heard his front door being knocked down. He took a sip from his tea and a bite from his scone to calm himself down. Two red headed men and a blond man entered his kitchen.

"You wankers, I told you so many times not to knock down my door! You're going to fix that." Arthur said sullenly.

"Well, hello to you too Arthur." The blond that walked in said. "Just to let you know, it was Allistor."

"Traitor!" said the tallest redhead. The smaller red head sighed.

"Artie, we're sorry." He said.

"I don't care if you're sorry or not Cailean, just get my bloody door fixed." Arthur said rubbing his temples. Allistor sat down.

"Now Artie, what's the occasion of you calling us?" He asked. "It's not like you to invite us over. Actually, you NEVER invite us. We have to barge our way in all the time."

"Well, it's umm…" Arthur looked down and started twiddling with his thumbs while a blush rose to his cheeks. The three older brothers looked at each other in confusion.

"Artie? Are you okay?" Dylan asked slowly.

"Well…I sort of got asked out-"

"BY WHO? WHEN?" Allistor yelled slamming his hands on the table.

"By this guy at the bar named-"

"Artie! Didn't we tell you not to talk to strangers?" Cailean scolded.

"Francis Bonnefoy-"

"Artie…this guy sounds French…don't you hate the French?" Dylan asked. Arthur shot up from his seat.

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME YOU BLOODY GITS AND LISTEN TO ME! I CALLED YOU HERE BECAUSE I HAVE A DATE AND I NEED HELP PICKING CLOTHES! SO IF YOU WANKERS ARE DONE I NEED HELP GETTING READY BY NOON THANK YOU!" Arthur yelled. His brothers looked at Arthur then looked at each other. Allistor sighed and ran a hand through his red hair.

"Okay, fine we'll help you." Allistor said.

"WHY WON'T YOU-you said yes?" Arthur looked at his brother dumbly. "Why, thank you. And no following me when I leave." Dylan smiled.

"Anything for our little brother! Now, let's go look through your closet…"

* * *

Francis's jaw nearly dropped as he saw his date cross the street. He had on a black waistcoat over a dark green dress shirt that matched his eyes, a white tie and black skinny jeans. He looked down at his own attire. He didn't do too badly. He had on a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He smiled as Arthur walked in. Francis waved him over.

"Arthur, you look quite lovely today." Francis said getting up and kissing Arthur on both cheeks. Francis chuckled as the Brit blushed.

"Thank you. You look nice too." Arthur said looking away. It took Francis almost all his strength not to hug and grope Arthur right there and then.

'_Come on Francis, you have to control yourself. He's not like all those other men and women you've dated.' _Francis told himself. He composed himself and pulled a chair for Arthur. "Here cher, sit down." Arthur nodded.

"Thank you." Francis smiled at the blush that was on Arthur's cheeks. It was extremely adorable!

"De rien cher. Anyways, how's Alfred? By your greeting this morning, I guess that he's been calling you a lot?

"Alfred's fine and yes he has been calling me a lot. In fact, from the moment I got home last night, he called me and all he could talk about was Matthew."

"Ahh, my dear cousin has had quite an effect on him hasn't he? Your Alfred has had quite on my Mathieu too. He's been happier lately. Although I am a bit disappointed with him for not telling me about Alfred."

"Don't worry, he'll tell you when the time comes. Hopefully you don't have to do what I did."

"And that was…?"

"Buy Alfred a weeks worth of McDonalds burgers." Arthur said gritting his teeth together. Francis laughed.

"Well, if Mathieu gets to that point, I'll make him French crepes and pancakes." Francis said. Arthur snorted and smiled.

"Okay, if that's what you want to do. You'll be broke." Arthur said. A silence filled the air. After a minute or so, Francis spoke.

"So, since we're on a date and my cousin and your brother are dating I say we get to know each other." Francis said. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green. Yours?"

"Red, the colour of love and passion." Francis said winking. Arthur shook his head.

"Of course a Frenchie like you would say that." Arthur said. Francis laughed.

"And let me guess, a British man like you would those incredibly bland things like tea and scones?"

"Hey! Those are actually good!" Arthur said glaring. Then his facial features soften. "Ha, Alfred said the same thing when I first baked scones for him."

"I don't blame him." Francis muttered under his breath.

"Okay now…place of birth?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled, remembering his birthplace.

"Paris, France. And yours?"

"London, England."

"Hmm…I could've guessed that."

"I could say the same for you. Do you have any brothers, sisters or both?"

"No. I'm an only child but sweet Mathieu is like my little brother." Francis said smiling. "How about you? Any other brothers or sisters?"

"Yes actually. I have three older brothers and two younger brothers including Alfred." Arthur said. Francis looked at him with interest.

"Really? What a big family. What are their names?" Francis asked eagerly.

"My oldest brother's name is Allistor. He was born in Scotland. Then it's Cailean who is born in Northern Ireland. Dylan was born in Wales. Obviously I'm next and you know where I'm born already so then there's Alfred who was born in New York City, America but he came to live with us when I was about seven. Lastly there's Peter who was born in this little Island thing off the coast of Britain. I think it was called Sealand." Arthur said. Francis looked at him with wide eyes.

"Mon Dieu, it seems your parents liked to travel if all of you were born in different places." Francis said. Arthur nodded.

"Yes they do. Right now they're in some place called Seaborga." Arthur shook his head. "Everytime they hear about a new place, they arrange to go there immediately. Poor Peter. He's only twelve and I bet that he hardly gets to see them. Good thing he lives with a family friend of ours or he would never finish school."

"Peter is twelve? How old are your other brothers?"

"Allistor is about twenty-seven, Cailean's twenty-six, Dylan just turned twenty-four, I'm twenty-two and Alfred's nineteen." Arthur said. "Now your turn. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty three. And-" Francis looked sharply at a figure coming towards them. It was a boy about twelve that had a face similar to Arthur's. "Is that your brother?"

"Huh?" Arthur followed Francis's gaze and groaned. "Bloody hell, it's Peter."

"ARTIE! It's me! Aren't you glad to see me?" Peter asked as he jumped onto Arthur's lap and hugged him. Arthur blushed and awkwardly put his arms around his little brother. Francis found that it was incredibly cute how Arthur didn't seem used to physical affection.

"Sure but what are you doing here?"

"Allistor, Cai and Dylan offered to take care of me while Tino and Berwald are running the café! And they said they wanted to see you-" A groan interrupted Peter. All three of Arthur's older brothers came out from their hiding spots. Francis watched as Arthur's blush turned into rage as he pushed Peter off his lap.

"Didn't I tell you prats not to follow me?" Arthur said slowly but dangerously. All four of his brothers backed away.

"Sorry Arthur, we were curious." Dylan said. Arthur stood up. Francis saw that he was shaking.

"Idiots…you can't leave me alone can you?" Arthur said. Cailean looked at his little brother pleadingly.

"Artie please. We were going to leave after a look." Allistor put a hand on both Peter and Cailean's shoulder.

"Yeah! What he said." Arthur clenched his fist and was about to beat up his brothers but Francis stood up and put a hand on the Brit's shoulder.

"Calmez-vous cher. They were just a bit curious." Francis said soothingly. Arthur took a deep breath and sat down.

"I guess I'll let you go this time. But, next time you follow me while I'm on a date, I'll pour boiling hot tea on each of your heads." Arthur said. Arthur's brothers nodded their heads and scrambled out of the café. Then, he turned to Francis. "You know, you're a git for not letting me beat my brothers."

"But you're so tiny cher. I couldn't let you beat those big burly men. And besides, you would get arrested for child abuse if you hit little Peter." Francis said. Arthur sighed.

"Fine frog, you win. Now, since you kept asking questions about my life, now it's my turn." Arthur said smirking. "Now, what's your life story?" Francis smiled and leaned back on his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Well, as I know, I was born in Paris, France. My parents were Louis and Amelie Bonnefoy. They died when I was about four years old."

"Oh, umm…I'm sorry." Arthur said awkwardly. Francis waved it off.

"No, no. That's fine. I was taken in by my wonderful Aunt Madeleine Williams and her incredibly adorable baby son Mathieu. Then when I was about thirteen and Mathieu was ten, we moved here to Boston where I met my best friends Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo and Gilbert Beilschimdt. We were the terrors of the neighbourhood, calling ourselves the 'Bad Touch Trio'." Francis laughed. "Mon Dieu that was the best time of my life. Anyways, shortly after, we all hit puberty and the girls started to look our way. Since then I've dated ten women, five men and I've had one serious relationship out of the fifteen. Her name was Jeanne. I met her when I was sixteen and we were totally in love with each other. But then, she was burnt into ashes in a house fire a year after we started dating. I was seventeen at the time." Francis looked down. "I enrolled in a culinary school right after and now, I have a restaurant called 'Restaurant De Jeanne' in her honour."

"It seems you still love her." Arthur said softly.

"The heart never forgets someone that you have truly loved. But I have finished grieving. Jeanne was important to me but, I cannot linger on the past." Francis said softly. Then he smiled at Arthur. "All I have to do is focus on the present and the present is you." Arthur covered his blush with his hand. Then, a tall intimidating looking man walked up to them.

"May I take your order?" He asked in a Swedish accent. Francis nodded while Arthur's jaw dropped.

"May we have a Princess cake please?" Francis asked. The man nodded and walked away. He turned back to Arthur whose mouth was still hanging open. "Cher, you will swallow flies if you keep your mouth open."

"That was Berwald. The man that Peter is staying with. Dear Lord I knew he and his husband owned a café but I didn't know it was this one!" Arthur exclaimed. "What a small world."

"Yes indeed." Francis said looking at the Brit. He had a feeling that Arthur was something special and that he would continue to see him for a very long time.

* * *

There. Chapter one of Toujours Ensemble (Toujours Ensemble means Together Always in French) is done. I hope you enjoyed. Btw, I do not own Hetalia.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis smiled to himself as he walked into his house. The date had gone well and Arthur had accepted to a second date. Even though Francis didn't really like British people that much, Arthur had intrigued him. He wanted to know more about him. Francis had felt the pull from the moment he saw Arthur. Francis thought back and remembered the last time he had this feeling.

"Jeanne…" Francis whispered. He went into his living room and sat down on the couch. Both she and Arthur were the only ones to make him feel drawn towards them upon first sight. Francis rubbed his temples. He didn't want to think about painful memories.

_CRASH!_

Francis stood up as quick as lightning and went to the kitchen where the crashing sound was heard. He peered around the corner and laughed at the sight he saw before him. A boy about the age of nineteen with blonde hair like Francis's was on the floor picking up shards of a broken plate. Francis noticed a small curl that bounced merrily to the boy's movements.

"Mathieu! What are you doing home so early?" Francis asked helping his cousin up from the floor and away from the plate he had dropped. The boy looked up at him with his violet eyes.

"Maman was well again so I came home." Matthew said. Francis smiled.

"Very good. Now, what exactly were you doing?" Francis asked. Matthew smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I made pancakes to surprise you." He said pointing to Francis's small dining table. There was a stack of pancakes with a bottle of maple syrup beside them.

"Merci mon petit. That was very sweet of you." Francis said smiling and hugging his cousin.

"De rien." Matthew said. "Can we eat now?" Francis laughed again and ruffled the Canadian's hair.

"Of course cher." Francis said. He let go of his cousin and grabbed two plates and two pairs of knives and forks and set them down on the table. "Whatever you want."

"Ok Francis." Matthew sat down on the nearest chair. Francis sat across from him. As they ate, it was strangely quiet. Matthew kept fidgeting and to Francis, he looked like he wanted to tell him something.

"Dear Mathieu, is there something wrong?" Francis asked. Matthew shifted uncomfortably.

"Not really but-"

"But what cher?"

"I…" Matthew blushed and looked down. "Ihaveaboyfriend!" Francis smiled.

"Congratulations cher." Francis said. Then he smirked. "I thought you'd never tell me."

"Eh…?"

"I wasn't home when you came home because I was on a date…with your boyfriend's brother. We met at a bar last night and we found out that you and Alfred were dating each other." Francis said. Matthew blushed harder.

"Which one…?" Matthew asked weakly.

"The one named Arthur." He answered. Matthew smiled a little.

"He's a nice person. Alfred lives with him." Matthew said. Francis raised an eyebrow.

"So I'm guessing you met him?"

"I'm sorry, I did!" Matthew squeaked. "I promise! I'll bring Alfred to meet you and make it up to you-"

"Cher, it's fine and just bring Alfred here and that'll be your apology for not telling me sooner." Francis said patting his cousin's head. Matthew nodded.

"Alright." He said. "I'll do that." Then he went back to eating. Francis watched his cousin for a minute and he had an idea.

"So…Mathieu, since I'm concerned about your well-being, did you and Alfred do anything that…I should know about?" Matthew stopped eating.

"Francis, what do you mean?" Matthew asked curiously. Francis waggled his eyebrows.

"I mean did you do anything that had to do with '_faire de l'amour'_?" Francis asked. Matthew dropped his fork.

"What?" Matthew turned as red as the sweater he was wearing. Francis leaned forward.

"Mathieu, you know you can tell me anything…" Francis said teasing poor Matthew further.

"F-Francis! I-I swear! W-we d-didn't do a-anything!" Matthew squeaked. Francis laughed.

"I'm sorry cher. I just had to ask." Francis said. Matthew reached across the table and punched Francis lightly on the shoulder.

"You hoser!" Francis laughed harder and got up. He hugged Matthew.

"Tu est très mignon ma petit!" Francis chortled. Matthew pouted.

"Je sais, Je sais. You and Alfred both say that too much." Matthew said. Then, the doorbell rang. Francis let go of Matthew.

"I'll get it mon chou, finish the rest of your pancakes. I'll get the door." Francis said. Matthew nodded.

"Alright." He turned his attention back to his pancakes. As Francis walked to the door, he heard faint arguing.

_"Bloody wanker, you can't just go to people's houses unannounced! And why'd you have to drag me along? I thought you said you were 'the hero'." _said a familiar voice.

"Arthur…?" Francis put his ear against the door.

_"But Iggy, I can't face Mattie's cousin/adopted brother alone!" _said an unfamiliar voice.

_'Must be Alfred.' _Francis thought.

"_When then, grow some balls!" _Francis laughed and opened the door.

"Bonjour, may I help you?" Francis asked nonchalantly. Arthur gave Francis a surprised look while the boy beside him, presumably Alfred, held out his hand.

"Hi! I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my brother Arthur Kirkland! You must be Francis Bonnefoy, Mattie's cousin!" Francis took Alfred's hand and shook it.

"Enchanté Alfred. And yes, I am Mathieu's cousin." Francis said. Then, he took Arthur's hand and kissed it. "Nice to see you again mon cher." Arthur blushed while Alfred's jaw dropped.

"You two know each other?" Alfred yelled. Matthew poked his head from around the corner.

"Alfred? Arthur? What are you doing here?" He asked. Alfred's eyes lit up as he saw his boyfriend.

"Mattie!" He tackled the Canadian down. "I came here to see you and meet Francis!" Arthur glared at him.

"Alfred…gentlemen don't just tackle their significant other upon first sight." Arthur's eyes seemed to flash red. Francis thought quickly.

"How about we all sit in the living room?" Francis said. Arthur coughed and regained his composure.

"That would be quite nice thank you." Matthew sighed and thanked his cousin silently.

* * *

"So Iggy, when were you gunna tell me you had a boyfriend?" Alfred asked.

"W-what? F-Francis and I have only gone on o-one date! T-that doesn't mean we're b-b-boyfriends!" Arthur sputtered. Francis resisted the urge to cuddle the cute British man beside him. Now, he knew exactly how Antonio felt when Lovino was around.

"Didja agree to a second date?" Alfred asked eagerly. Matthew put a hand on his lover's arm.

"Al…don't goad him…" Matthew whispered.

"Why yes he did Alfred. And he accepted in the cutest way…!" Francis said remembering Arthur's blushing face.

"Francis!" Arthur squeaked with a red face. Francis started to tremble before he suddenly got up.

"GAH! I cannot take it anymore!" Francis tackled Arthur down in a hug and nuzzled his face against the Brit. "Too cute~!" Matthew sweat dropped. He had never seen his cousin lose control like that, even with Jeanne. It was insanely out of character for him.

"Ahahahaha! Now would ya look at that! Quite a lovely couple, right Mattie?" Alfred said. Matthew leaned against Alfred.

"They do look good together. Especially since Arthur just screams Francis's type." Matthew said. Alfred put his arm around him.

"I can see that. Your cousin is cuddling the hell out of him." Alfred said pointing at Francis.

"So cute! So cute! Like a little rabbit with droopy ears!" Francis said hugging Arthur closer to him. Arthur's face was red from the attention. "I shall call you 'Mon lapin'!"

"Y-you bloody frog! Let go!" He yelled trying to push Francis away. Alfred laughed and looked down at Matthew who was snuggling close to him.

"You know, my friend Kiku told me that Arthur was something called a tsundere demon." Alfred said resting his head atop of Matthew's.

"Shut up Alfred!" Arthur said. Alfred saw that Arthur had released himself from Francis's grip. "I am most certainly not a demon!"

"Whatever Iggy." Alfred said. Francis raised an eyebrow. This was the third time he had heard that name. He was curious now.

"Iggy? Mon lapin, would you like to explain that nickname? It's quite cute." Francis said to Arthur. Arthur shrugged.

"I don't know the reasoning behind it. When Alfred first came into our family, he started calling me Iggy the moment he heard my accent." Arthur said gruffly. Alfred smiled.

"Here, I'll explain. When the Kirkland Family brought me from America to their home base in London, I saw that Arthur was the most stereotypical English person there is. He had really crooked teeth-"

"Hey! My teeth weren't that crooked!"

"So were! You needed a whole three and a half years of braces! Anyways, he likes tea, his cooking, ugh, never mind and he LOVES Shakespere and all that literary crap." Alfred said.

"The 'literary crap' you are talking about are Masterpieces!" Arthur protested. Alfred ignored him.

"Plus he's majoring in Literature and English at the University. How British can you get? So, I called him Iggy and it's short for England or Igirisu as the Japanese call it."

"I see, I see. Clever Alfred." Francis said. "I'll just stick to calling him Mon lapin or maybe rosbif…"

"Do NOT call me roast beef!"

"I was kidding cher." Francis said. "Calling you un lapin is much better." Arthur crossed his arms and pouted.

"…I'm not a rabbit either." Arthur muttered. Francis laughed and patted the Brit's head.

"You're as adorable as one though." Francis said. Arthur slapped his hand away while Alfred laughed.

"Jeez, this is just too entertaining. It's like you two are married or something." Alfred said. Francis chuckled while Arthur blushed and started sputtering nonsense about marriage. Then, Alfred felt a sharp jab to his rib. He hissed and looked at the culprit. "Mattie…"

"Alfred, you're honestly going to make Arthur have an aneurysm if you keep saying comments that require blood rushing to his head." Matthew scolded. Alfred gave him a sheepish grin.

"I can't help it Mattie, it's much so much fun to see Arthur sputter!" Alfred said. Francis nodded.

"I agree with you. The faces he makes are quite amusing." He said. Arthur pouted.

"Francis, both you and Alfred are total gits. I hate you…" He said. Francis laughed.

"Well, you didn't seem to hate me when you gave me your number back at the bar or during our date this afternoon."

"WHOA! Are you joking there Francis? ARTHUR gave you HIS number?" Alfred seemed beyond amazed now. "Wow, now THAT'S a first. He must really like you." Arthur sunk into his seat while Francis grinned.

"Well mon lapin, I guess you don't hate me after all." Francis said putting an arm around Arthur. The British man blushed and grumbled but didn't push him away.

"Aww, how cute." Alfred said. Matthew sighed. Poor Arthur. Then, he spotted a stack of albums on a bookshelf. Matthew smiled to himself.

"You know Arthur, since you are sort of dating Francis, would you like to see some pictures?" Matthew asked innocently while Francis's eyes widen. Arthur thought about it for a moment. Maybe this was a way for getting back at Francis.

"Why not? I see no harm." Arthur said. Matthew got up and retrieved the stack of albums.

"Mon chou, I don't think this is a very good idea." Francis warned getting up from his seat.

"Nonsense Francis, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with this." Matthew said. He took a seat beside Arthur and opened the first album on top of the stack. Francis groaned and sat beside Alfred. Alfred put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, Arthur did the exact same thing when Mattie came over." He said reassuringly. Francis groaned again.

"Mon Dieu Alfred that does not help at all…" Francis said burying his face in his hands. A sudden burst of laughter made Francis snap up.

"Good Lord Francis, you were a stereotypical Frenchman even back then!" Arthur howled as Matthew held up a picture of Francis running around naked at the age of seven. Francis blushed and snatched the picture away.

"Mathieu mon chou, don't make me get your album and show Alfred." Francis growled. Matthew smirked.

"Too late. Maman beat you to that." Matthew said. Francis scowled at his normally sweet cousin and sat down.

"Hmm…"Arthur traced his fingers over a picture of a sixteen year old Francis with a pretty blonde girl beside him. "I presume this is Jeanne. She's quite a beauty." Arthur sighed. Matthew gave a small sad smile while Francis flinched at her name.

"She was." Matthew agreed. He flipped the page, away from the painful memories. He remembered the day Jeanne died, Francis had him come home from his boarding school in Canada. It was definitely a sad day for him. Matthew had never seen Francis weep like he did. It had scared Matthew to see his cousin break down like he did.

"Matthew? Are you alright lad?" Matthew snapped out of his trance.

"O-oui. I'm fine." Matthew said. Arthur looked at him concerned. He gently closed the album. Francis watched warily while Alfred watched with amazement.

"I never knew that Iggy could be gentle." Alfred said forever oblivious. Francis shook his head.

"That is not the point Alfred." Arthur snapped. Francis saw a sort of fire behind the forest green eyes. He put the albums back on the shelf Matthew got them from. "Learn to read the atmosphere." Arthur knelt in front of Francis and took his hands. Matthew got up and took Alfred by the hand and pulled him outside to the backyard. Arthur looked up at Francis with a red face and eyes as soft as grass.

"Arthur?" Francis was utterly confused. One moment he was seeing a demon, now he was seeing a shy little bunny. Arthur got up and seated himself beside Francis. He snuggled up to Francis's side.

"Just this once frog." He whispered. "I'll let you hug me since I know…you're hurting…because I brought her up. I'm sorry." Francis felt Arthur's arms wrap around his waist. Francis hugged him tightly and buried his face in Arthur's hair.

"Thank you mon lapin, Arthur." Francis mumbled. He felt the heat from Arthur's face on his chest.

"Don't expect this to happen again." Was the muffled reply. Francis softly kissed the Brit's sandy coloured hair.

"I know cher."

* * *

Finally! Done chapter 2. Enjoyed? Then please review or favourite or I don't know. But please, no flames. I don't own Hetalia.

Translations:

Tu est trés mignon- You are very cute (French)


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur felt butterflies in his stomach as he entered his house. Ever since the Jeanne incident two weeks ago, he and Francis went on their second date, and third, and fourth date. Today, on their fifth date, Francis had finally kissed him asked Arthur to be his boyfriend, in which Arthur had accepted with a weak nod and a blushing face. Arthur walked to his bedroom in a daze. When he closed the door, he sat down and leaned against it.

"A boyfriend…I have a boyfriend." Arthur said out loud. Then he smiled to himself. Getting up, he walked to his bed and picked up his unicorn stuff toy and Flying Mint Bunny.

"Uni, Flying Mint Bunny, did you hear me? I have a boyfriend!" Arthur smiled and laughed as he twirled around his room with the two stuffies. He didn't notice Alfred open the door.

"Yo, Iggy, Allistor called and Mom and Dad are he-what the hell?" Alfred watched as his older brother twirled around the room. Singing. Happily.

"I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend~" Alfred cleared his throat.

"Iggy-"

"I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend~"

"Artie-"

"I have a boyfriend~"

"ARTHUR JAMES KIRKLAND!" Arthur stopped and dropped both Uni and Flying Mint Bunny.

"Hullo Alfred, exactly how long have you been standing there?" Arthur asked weakly. Alfred smirked.

"Long enough to see you twirling around the room and know you have a boyfriend." He said. Arthur deadpanned and sat down.

"Oh…that's…quite…..embarrassing…" Arthur buried his face in his hands.

"It's okay Iggy," Alfred sat beside him and patted his shoulder. "I'm sure when people get boyfriends, they dance around singing-"

"It is NOT okay you wanker!" Arthur yelled while hitting Alfred on the head. "Anyways, you should've knocked you idiot!"

"But maybe you should've locked your door!" Alfred countered. Arthur groaned. "Anyways, I'm guessing your boyfriend is Francis, right?"

"…"

"Iggy?"

"…"

"C'mon Iggy…"

"…"

"IIIIggyyyyy?"

"…yes."

"Why won't you answer-what?"

"I said yes you bloody git. Get your ears cleaned." Alfred grinned at Arthur as he pulled him up and hugged him.

"I knew it! That's great bro! Now me and Mattie-"

"Mattie and I."

"Yeesh, who called the grammar police? Anyways, Mattie AND I can go double dates with you and Francis! Isn't that awesome?" Alfred asked spinning his older (yet smaller) brother around.

"Sure, sure, but stop spinning me around you buffoon!" Arthur yelled. Alfred put him down

"Sorry dude, just got excited you know."

"Oh, I know." Arthur said sarcastically. Alfred whipped out his phone and started texting like mad. "What are you doing?"

"Texting, Allistor, Cai, Dyl, Pete, Mom and Dad about Francis." Arthur's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!"

"Texting-"

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME YOU BLOODY WANKER! YOU-" A beep from Alfred's phone stopped him. Alfred read it quickly and paled.

"Uh oh…" Arthur looked over his shoulder.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean by-oh." Arthur's eyes widen as he read the text.

_To: Alfred_

_From: Allistor_

_RE: Arthur's new bf_

_All of us are coming over ASAP. Make sure Arthur's Frenchie is there. And by all of us I mean me, Cai, Dylan, Peter and Mom and Dad._

"…Iggy?"

"Yes?"

"You're so screwed…"

* * *

Francis picked up his cell phone as he easily flipped a crepe on a plate. He set it down in front of a hungry Matthew before answering.

"Bonjour?"

"…Francis?" Francis smiled at the voice.

"Why hello mon amour, miss me already?" Francis asked teasingly. He laughed as he heard Arthur sputtering.

"F-Francis...n-not funny! I have to talk to you!"

"Ohohohon, sorry cher. Anyways what is it?"

"…I'm sorry but, can you come to my house please?" Francis smiled.

"So soon cher? I mean we only did just become a couple…"

"FRANCIS! That's not what it is about…"

"Then what is it cher?" Francis heard a bit of mumbling from the other end. "What was that?

"My family…they want to meet you. Tonight." Francis's jaw dropped.

"…"

"Francis? Are you alright?" Francis composed himself.

"Oui. I'll be there shortly." Francis said hanging up and rushing out of the kitchen. He didn't notice his very confused cousin poke his head around the corner as he slammed the door.

"What to wear, what to wear…" Francis murmured to himself as he searched through his closet. He heard a timid knock at the door.

"François? Ça va?" Matthew asked using Francis's French name.

"Oui Mathieu mais, j'ai besoin d'aider." Francis said. Matthew opened the door.

"With what?" Matthew asked switching back to English.

"Arthur and Alfred's family want to meet me." Francis said. Matthew walked up to Francis and patted his shoulder soothingly.

"Don't be worried. They're all very nice people. Here, wear this." Matthew took out a red dress shirt, black slacks and a purple blazer out of Francis's closet. Francis examined the outfit.

"Hmm…not bad cher, not bad. Merci Beacoup." Francis said hugging his cousin. Matthew smiled and pulled away.

"Get dressed, tie back your hair and leave the first three buttons of your shirt open. I'll come with you for moral support." He said closing the door behind him.

_'Mon Dieu…making a good impression on Arthur's family is going to be harder than taking Mathieu away from maple syrup.' _Francis thought as he put on his outfit.

* * *

Arthur tensed up as he heard the doorbell rang. He slowly walked to the front door, hoping that it was Francis and not his family. The door bell rang again.

"Arthur mon lapin, it's me!" Arthur sighed in relief and opened the door.

"Thank God it's-oh." Arthur looked wide eyed at the Frenchman and his cousin. They both looked incredibly handsome. Francis's red dress shirt-black slacks-purple blazer ensemble was flashy but it suited his hair which was tied up in a low ponytail but some silky strands framed his face. Matthew had on a simpler outfit that consisted of a white dress shirt, a black vest and black skinny jeans.

"Iggy who's at the do-HOLY CRAP MATTIE! YOU LOOK HOT!" Alfred yelled the moment he saw his boyfriend.

"Thank you Alfred." Matthew said softly. "Are your parents here?"

"Not yet." Arthur said as soon as he recovered. Francis gave a little smirk.

"How do I look tonight cher?" Francis asked giving a rose to Arthur. The Brit blushed.

"You look…really French. But it's tolerable I guess." Arthur said. "Just come in and sit on the couch. They'll be here any minute."

"Okay mon lapin, lead the way." Francis said as Arthur took his hand and dragged him into the prim and proper living room. Francis noticed ten sets of tea cups and saucers, a huge teapot and a plate of some horrible smelling black things. Francis looked at it in horror.

"…Arthur, do you hate your family?" Arthur turned to him.

"Of course not! Why do you ask that?!" Francis pointed at the plate.

"I ask because you are serving them those…THINGS!" Arthur scowled.

"Those things are called scones!"

"Those are not scones! Those are some burnt creations you call food!" Francis said. Alfred peeked around the corner and sniffed the air.

"What's that God-awful smell? Iggy, did you cook?" Alfred asked. Then, he spotted the scones. "Silly Arthur, you don't put trash on a plate. You put it in the garbage~!" Alfred picked up the plate and dumped its contents in the nearest trash bin. Arthur glared while Francis held back a laugh.

"You idiot, those were scones…" Arthur said dangerously. Alfred, realizing what he did, backed away.

"Uh whoops, sorry Iggy…" Alfred said weakly. Arthur glared harder. His hand twitched towards the full teapot.

"Bloody wanker…you're lucky I'm not going to throw away your precious McDonalds' coupons!" Arthur yelled stomping towards Alfred. Francis quickly grabbed Arthur from behind and held him back.

"Mon lapin, it's not a good idea to do this right before your parents arrive…" Francis said soothingly. Arthur relaxed and leaned into Francis.

"…Fine. Only for the sake of Mum and Dad." He said. Francis smiled and let go.

"Thank you cher." Francis said kissing the top of his head and sitting down on the couch. The doorbell rang and a crash was heard. A vein in Arthur's head throbbed while Alfred snickered.

"Bloody idiots, always having to break down my door." Arthur muttered as he sat down beside Francis. Arthur and Alfred's brothers walked in first. Allistor was holding Arthur's much abused door.

"Hey Artie, Alfie! I kinda broke down your door again." Allistor said scratching the back of his head. Arthur glared while Alfred laughed.

"Couldn't you have waited until one of us answered?" Arthur asked sullenly. Allistor smiled sheepishly.

"Habit I guess." Allistor said. Cailean and Dylan smiled apologetically. Peter, who was as oblivious as Alfred, grinned and waved at Arthur.

"Hi Artie, hey Alfie!" He greeted. Arthur rubbed his temples while Francis rubbed his back soothingly. Alfred waved back.

"Hullo Peter." Arthur said warily. "Where are Mum and Dad?"

"Mattie's buttering them up with, as Alfie says, 'his Canadian charms'." Peter said. Alfred grinned.

"That's my Mattie!" Alfred said fist pumping. Francis smiled and stood up. He approached the four brothers with confidence.

"Bonjour, I believe we didn't get the chance to properly introduce ourselves after our last meeting." Francis said. He held out his hand. "I am Francis Bonnefoy, owner and head chef of Restaurant de Jeanne and your brother's boyfriend." Peter grabbed Francis's hand and shook it vigorously.

"Peter Kirkland at your service!" He said with a huge grin. Francis patted his head.

"It's very nice to meet you Peter." Francis replied. He turned to Arthur's three older brothers. Dylan was the next to take Francis's hand.

"Dylan Kirkland. Thank you for saving us from Arthur's wrath last time." He said with a small smile. Cailean took Francis's other hand.

"Cailean Kirkland or just Cai." He said. Francis smiled at both at them. He turned to Allistor and held out his hand.

"You know, you got a lot of nerve if you asked our little Artie out." The tall redhead said. "I'm Allistor." He took the Frenchman's and shook it firmly. Arthur sighed in relief. He was worried that his brothers would not get along with Francis.

"Why don't we sit down?" Francis said. "Arthur has prepared some tea for all of us." Allistor gave a small smile.

"Alright, just as long as he hasn't cooked or baked anything, I'm fine." He said. Cailean, Dylan and Peter nodded. Arthur scowled and moved over to the love seat across from his couch. Francis plopped down beside him while Allistor, Cailean, Dylan, Alfred and Peter sat on the couch. Two armchairs were set aside for Arthur's parents. All of them sat quietly, listening to Matthew's soft voice and Arthur's parents laugh and talk. Arthur took a hold of Francis's hand when he heard Matthew say the words that he didn't want to hear.

"Mr and Mrs Kirkland? Why don't we go to the living room now? Francis is waiting there for you." Francis squeezed Arthur's hand lightly before letting go. Arthur stood up and took a deep breath. His parents walked in right behind Matthew. Francis looked at both of them carefully. Mr. Kirkland was a tall man with dark red hair, thick eyebrows and blue eyes. Mrs. Kirkland had green eyes and blonde hair. She and Arthur looked almost alike.

"Hullo Mum, Hullo Dad." Arthur said shyly kissing his mother's cheeks and shaking his father's hand. Arthur's mother blushed and kissed her equally blushing son back while his father patted his shoulder.

"Hello Arthur. How are you lad?" His father asked him. Arthur smiled a little.

"I'm fine Dad. How are you and Mum?" Mrs. Kirkland put a hand to his shoulder.

"We're fine dear. Where is this Francis Bonnefoy we came here to meet?" She asked. Francis stood up and walked up to them.

"Here I am. I'm Francis Bonnefoy, owner of Restaurant de Jeanne. It is nice to meet you Monsieur and Madame Kirkland." Francis said holding out his hand. Mr. Kirkland shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you too. And please don't call me Mr. Kirkland. Makes me sound older than I am. The name's Adaire." Francis smiled at him. Then he turned to Arthur's mother. She gave a smile that reminded Francis of the smile that Arthur had first given him. She took Francis's hand and shook it softly.

"It is a pleasure to meet a person who has caught my son's interest as much as you have. My name is Britannia." She said.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet both you and your husband Madame Britannia. It is truly an honour to meet the people who raised a person such as Arthur." Francis said charmingly. Adaire grinned.

"Why thank you Francis. Although Arthur was not always the good little gentleman he is now." He said. Francis raised an eyebrow while Arthur blushed and his brothers laughed.

"Oh really?" Francis looked at Arthur mischievously. Arthur shook his head. "What exactly was he like before?" Arthur facepalmed.

"Oh bloody hell…" Arthur murmured.

"Arthur was a little punk. A troublemaker, even with the braces! See?" Adaire took a picture out of his wallet. In that picture, there was a teenage Arthur smiling mischievously at the camera. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans, a black leather jacket and there were piercings on his ears, eyebrows and lips. His green eyes were underlined with black eyeliner. Francis looked at the picture, and then he looked back at Arthur.

"Arthur, cher, is this actually you?" Francis asked. Every Kirkland (and Alfred) who was not Arthur nodded. "This is…surprising." Adaire laughed while Britannia gave a little giggle. Arthur blushed and hid his face behind his hand.

"I know right? No one would expect a proper gentleman like Arthur to be like that, right?" Adaire said putting a hand on Francis's shoulder. "He gets it from his mother. Both the looks and the attitude." Now, it was Britannia's turn to blush.

"Adaire! Don't go there!" She mirrored her son and put her hand to her face. Francis couldn't help but notice the extreme similarities between mother and son. Adaire laughed even more.

"See? They're like mirror images!" Francis laughed with Adaire. Britannia and Arthur blushed even more.

"Pop, Francis, quit teasing Ma and Artie and come sit down!" Allistor said. He looked at Matthew who was standing at the doorway, watching the exchange. "You too Matthew." Matthew blushed and waved off the offer as Britannia and Adaire sat down on the empty armchairs.

"No, no it's fine. I'll just stand here. There's no more room on the couch." Matthew said shyly.

"Well, you could always sit right here!" Alfred said patting his leg. Matthew blushed harder and shook his head.

"A-Al I couldn't…" Matthew said. Alfred, not taking the hint, walked over to Matthew and picked him up bridal style. He carried him to the couch and sat down.

"See Mattie? You can!" Alfred said. Matthew buried his face in Alfred's neck in embarrassment. Arthur shook his head while Francis chuckled.

"Ah, l'amour de jeunes…" Francis sighed.

"I agree…" Britannia said. "C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas?" Francis looked at her in surprise.

"You know French?" Francis asked. She nodded.

"I learned how to speak French when Arthur and I were in France a couple of years." She said. "Good lord, those men wouldn't stop making passes at us though. Some of them were bloody perverts. Lord, those men were the very reason Arthur doesn't like French people that much." Arthur coughed.

"Mum!" he protested. Francis turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"So, Arthur, if you don't like French people, why me?" Francis asked. Arthur blushed.

"You…you just…"Arthur looked down and started twiddling his thumbs. Everyone leaned in closer to the couple.

"I just what?" Francis looked at him with a serious look.

"Something about you…I was…you were just…I felt…um…there was this…" Arthur's face was now a deep red. Francis gently turned Arthur's face up so that they could look each other in the eye.

"You can tell me cher." Francis said.

"Um…you…I…we…I felt this…er…connection." Arthur whispered. Francis smiled gently at him while Arthur turned his face away.

"Aww…how cute! Right Mattie?" Alfred said to his boyfriend. The Canadian nodded.

"Sure Al…whatever you say." Matthew said. Allistor leaned over to Cailean.

"I approve of this guy. Do you?" He asked. Cailean nodded.

"If he can calm down Arthur like he did back at the café, then yup. This guy's the one." Cailean turned to Dylan. "How about you?"

"I agree. Peter?" The boy nodded.

"I like him. Mummy, Daddy, how about you?" Peter's blue eyes looked at his mother and father. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We approve." Adaire said. He got up and patted Francis's shoulder. "Take care of Arthur now. He's a bit of a hand full at times." Britannia smiled softly.

"Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. And don't distract him from studying please." Britannia said. Arthur groaned.

"Mum! Dad!" Both Adaire and Britannia smiled at him.

"We love you Arthur. We think you made the right choice." Adaire said. Britannia got up and stood next to Adaire.

"Be good to him, alright?" Arthur nodded.

"I will Mum." He said taking hold of Francis's hand. Britannia stepped forward and placed a shy kiss on Arthur's forehead with a blush.

"Alright then luv, good luck with him." She said. She turned to Francis. "Don't break his heart now, alright?" Francis nodded.

"Never." He said. Britannia smiled at him.

"Thank you." Adaire put his arm around his wife.

"We'll be leaving now, take care." Adaire said. He nodded to Allistor, Cailean, Dylan and Peter and the four got up.

"Alright then little brother, see you next time." Allistor said. Arthur glared.

"Don't break down my bloody door." He said curtly. Allistor ruffled his hair. Cailean and Dylan both patted Arthur's head while Peter jumped onto his and Francis's lap and hugged the both of them. After they left, Alfred eased Matthew off his lap and jumped up, pumping his fist in the air.

"YEAH! YOU DID IT! YOU PASSED THE TEST FRANCIS!" Alfred yelled pounding Francis on the back. Francis winced while Arthur glared.

"Alfred, it would be nice if you didn't try to break my boyfriend's back." Arthur said sullenly. Alfred scratched the back of his head.

"Err…sorry dude." Alfred said sheepishly. Francis gave him a small smile.

"It's okay Alfred; you're just happy, right?" Alfred nodded.

"Mom and Dad haven't reacted so calmly to any of our boyfriends/girlfriends since Mattie!" Alfred said. Matthew put a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

"Bon travail François, vous avez bien fait." Matthew said softly. Francis put a hand over his cousin's and squeezed it gently before intertwining it with Arthur's again.

"Merci mon cher Mathieu." Francis said. Arthur rested his head against Francis's shoulder.

"Bloody hell, you seriously don't know how scared I was for you." Arthur said. Then, he pulled away and lightly punched Francis's side. "And I can't believe that you made me confess that romantic crap in front of my family? How the bloody hell did you get that out of me?" Francis put an arm around Arthur.

"Maybe I just used our…connection." Francis said pressing his forehead against Arthur's. Matthew, sensing the mood, went out of the room, dragging Alfred with him while muttering something about playing hockey.

"Bloody frog…" Arthur mumbled. Francis chuckled and brushed his lips against Arthur's.

"Mon cher, mon petit lapin…" Francis murmured. Arthur blushed and snuggled into Francis's side. The Frenchman smiled and rested his cheek on top of Brit's head.

"Mattie! This is not fair! I don't play hockey!" They heard Alfred whine from outside. The sudden outburst was followed by a thump and a scolding. Francis laughed while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"They are quite lively, non?" Francis asked.

"I guess." Arthur mumbled into Francis's chest. "Wish they would keep quiet though." Francis intertwined his hand with Arthur's again.

"Just ignore them. Just pretend it is only the two of us." Francis whispered. Arthur nodded. Both of them closed their eyes and fell asleep, enjoying the warmth the other radiated.

* * *

Ugh…finally I'm done. Please review and no flames please. I do not own Hetalia.

Note: Adaire's name is a Scottish name and I distinctly remember it has something to do with the Irish. And I just let Britannia's human name stay as Britannia because I seriously couldn't decide which queen's name I should use so I just used his country name.

Translations

_François? Ça va?- _Francis? Are you okay?

_Oui Mathieu mais, je besoin d'aider.- _Yes Matthew but, I need help.

_Ah, l'amour de jeunes…- _Ah, young love…

_C'est agréable, n'est-ce pas?- _It's nice, isn't it?

_Bon travail François, vous avez bien fait.- _Good job Francis, you did well.

_Merci mon cher Mathieu.-_Thank you my dear Matthew.

_Mon cher, mon petit lapin.- _My dear, my little rabbit.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis waited patiently at the airport with Matthew. Madeleine Bonnefoy-Williams was arriving shortly for a two week stay with both her son and nephew. Matthew could hardly contain his excitement. It had been about three months since he had last seen her.

"Francis, it's taking a long time." Matthew pouted. They looked again at the chart. The flight from Québec City to Boston was due in five minutes.

"Don't worry mon cher, she'll be here." Francis said putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder

"Okay." Matthew looked eagerly at the stairs. Francis smiled at his cousin's excitement. A few minutes later, a woman who looked almost exactly like Matthew came down the stairs. Matthew grinned and ran towards the stairs with Francis following behind. She smiled softly at them.

"Mon fils, mon neveu!" (My son, my nephew!) She hugged and kissed both men as they approached.

"Maman! Tu me manques!" (Mama! I missed you!) Matthew said burying his face in his Mother's long golden hair.

"Moi aussi Mathieu." (Me too Matthew.) Madeleine said.

"Et moi, ma cher tante? Avez-vous me manquez?" (And me, my dear aunt? Did you miss me?) Francis asked cheekily. Madeleine gave him a playful push and let go of both her boys.

"Bien sûr François! Pourquoi pas? Vous êtes comme un fils pour moi." (Of Course Francis! Why not? You are like a son to me.) Madeleine said. Francis kissed her on both cheeks.

"Merci ma tante. Tu vous êtes trop aimable." (Thank you my aunt. You are very kind.) Francis said. "Aller á votre domicile, allons-nous?" (Let's go home, shall we?)

"Oui." Madeleine hooked her arms with both Francis and Matthew. They walked out of the airport and into Francis's Ferrari. They talked animatedly (in French of course) during the ride to their home.

"Oh! Maman, François a un copain." (Oh! Mama, Francis has a boyfriend!) Matthew said. "Il est le frère d'Alfred." (He is the brother of Alfred.)

"C'est vrai?" (Is it true?) Madeleine asked. Francis fought the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oui. Il s'appelle Arthur." (Yes. His name is Arthur.) Francis said.

"Puis-je voir Arthur?" (May I see Arthur?) Madeleine asked.

"Peut-être." (Maybe.) Francis said. "Il est un étudient d'Université. C'est dépend." (He is a university student. It depends)

"D'accord." (Okay) Madeleine said.

* * *

"Iggyyyyy! I'm hungry…" Alfred whined. Arthur stopped writing his essay.

"You just ate three Quarter Pounders, five Big Macs, six McChickens and ten servings of Extra Large French Fries. How in the bloody hell are you still hungry?" Arthur asked irritably.

"I just am! Now, can we go back to McDonalds?"

"No! I have to finish my essay on Romeo and Juliet. I just have to explain the famous quote-"

"Oh! I know! It's 'To be or not to be Juliet!'"

"Moron! You just recited Hamlet and put Juliet's name on the end! That's a criminal offence!" Alfred shrugged.

"What does it matter? Shakespeare is all the same." Arthur gasped and looked at him in horror.

"It is not the same you bloody git! That's like saying that all comic books are the same!" This time it was Alfred's turn to gasp.

"Take. That. Back."

"Not until you say Shakespeare is a genius!"

"You're wrong! Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster were obviously the geniuses! I mean, they created freaking Superman! Plus they have all that romantic crap you like with Lois Lane."

"I beg to differ! Nothing can beat the star-crossed romance of Romeo and Juliet or the comedic antics of A Midsummer's Night's Dream!"

"Twilight!" Arthur grabbed Alfred's hair.

"TWILIGHT. IS. NOT. LITERATURE!" Arthur screamed slamming his brother's head against his desk with every syllable.

"FINE! SHAKESPEARE IS A GENIUS!" Alfred yelled. Arthur let go and sat down.

"Thank you for saying so Alfred. It's so jolly good that you agree with me." Arthur said. Alfred glared and muttered darkly about 'limey bastards' before walking out of the room. The Brit smirked before going back to his essay. A few minutes later, the phone rang. Sighing, Arthur put down his pen and answered. "Hullo?"

"Arthur?" Matthew's soft voice sounded from the other end of the phone.

"Why, Matthew, it's nice to hear from you. Do you want to talk to Alfred?"

"Actually, I called to talk to you." Arthur furrowed his unnaturally thick eyebrows in confusion.

"What is it lad?"

"Well, my Maman has come to visit Francis and I and she really wants to meet you. So I was wondering if you were free anytime in the next two weeks. I understand if you are too busy studying. It is your graduating year after all…" Arthur thought for a bit. He had wanted to meet Madeleine Bonnefoy-Williams for a long time. Everything he had heard about her was all good things.

"Hmm…I do have three essays to write on Romeo and Juliet, Oliver Twist and The Three Musketeers. But, I think I can get them done soon. So, will Friday be okay?" Arthur asked.

"Umm…I think so…let me check…" Arthur heard a couple murmurs in French. "Maman and Francis said that they could since Francis doesn't have to go to his restaurant that day." Matthew answered. "They ask if you can meet them at Francis's friend Antonio's boyfriend's restaurant at seven. Francis says he'll give you a ride there."

"All right then lad. It's settled then. I'll see you in two days." Arthur said hanging up. He looked at the stack of paper and books in front of him. "Now, time to explain that quote…"

* * *

Francis's fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel as he waited for Arthur. This was the second time that he would bring someone to meet his aunt. He hoped it would go as well as the first time. But then again, Lovino did say that Antonio and Gilbert might be coming…

"Francis? Are you going to let me in or are you planning to strap me to the roof?" Arthur asked sarcastically while knocking on the glass. Francis chuckled to himself and unlocked the doors, letting Arthur in.

"Sorry amour, I was just thinking about a couple things…" Francis said. He leaned over and pecked Arthur on the lips. He smiled when the Brit blushed.

"Fine, fine. Let's just go to the restaurant." Arthur mumbled. "Wouldn't want to keep your aunt waiting. It is not proper."

"Alright mon cher, whatever you say." Francis turned on the car and drove until he stopped at an Italian Restaurant called _Il Gusto di Roma. _

"Wow, fancy." Arthur said. Francis chuckled as he parked.

"Lovino's taste no doubt. Come now mon petit lapin, Aunt Madeleine should be here any moment." Francis said getting out. Arthur followed hurryingly. When they got inside, they saw Matthew with a woman. She was about two inches shorter than Matthew with long golden hair and the same purple eyes as her son. She wore a modest red dress with black flats. Matthew kissed both her cheeks before exiting the restaurant. As he passed, he smiled at Arthur supportively.

"Bonjour Taunte Madeleine, tu est trés belle ce soir." Francis said taking the older woman's hand and kissing it.

"Merci François." She said smiling. Then, Arthur stepped forward and bowed.

"Good day to you Madame. I am Arthur Kirkland." Madeleine smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you Monsieur Kirkland. François has talked about you a lot." She said. Arthur blushed.

"O-oh. Is that so?" Arthur looked suspiciously at Francis who gave him a sheepish smile.

"Why yes. All he says are good things about you." Madeleine said. Arthur's blush deepened.

"I-I see." Then, a sullen young man with golden eyes, olive-toned skin and dark auburn hair came up to them. Francis smiled at him and elbowed him.

"Why hello Lovino. You look as happy as ever." Francis said. Lovino scowled.

"Shut it." He snapped. He turned to Madeleine and Arthur and smiled (mostly at Madeleine. You know how Lovi is). "Follow me to your table Signore and Signora." As they walked, Francis took noticed of a familiar yellow bird sitting on top of a table. He leaned in towards Lovino.

"Lovino, why is Gilbird here?" Francis whispered. Lovino's sharp eyes whipped to the yellow chick.

"Obviously, potato bastard number two is here. Antonio, the tomato bastard, must've invited him." Francis groaned inwardly. He loved his best friends but, seeing as they were here, he felt that disaster was about to strike.

"François, are you alright?" Madeleine asked as Lovino sat them down at their table.

"Yes, I'm fine." Francis replied. He felt Arthur's hand take his own under the table. Francis squeezed it lightly to let him know that everything was fine.

"Anyways, Arthur, I heard you were a university student. What exactly do you study there?" Madeleine asked with keen interest.

"I study Literature. I hope to become an author one day." Arthur said dreamily.

"Oh really? What genre do you like to write?" Francis looked at his boyfriend.

"I am quite curious too." Francis said. Arthur blushed.

"R-romance." Arthur said. Madeleine gave him a smile.

"That's wonderful. I love a good romance novel once in a while." Madeleine said. "If you ever get a book published, I would like to read it."

"R-really?" Arthur looked beyond ecstatic. Madeleine nodded.

"Of course." Arthur grinned.

"Thank you so much. It really means a lot to me." Arthur said. Francis smiled as his aunt and boyfriend started chattering about literature.

"Psst! Franny!" Francis frowned and ignored the whisper and tried to concentrate on Arthur and Madeleine.

"Mi amigo! Over here!" Francis's eye twitched as he looked to see Antonio and Gilbert waving wildly at him. Francis glared and turned back to his table.

"Frannnnnnyyyyy!" Francis bit his lip.

"Francis, what's the matter?" Arthur asked. The Frenchman gave a fake laugh.

"Oh nothing at all cher, it's fine." Francis said. Arthur cocked his head at him cutely.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes! It's all good!" Francis waved him off. Arthur looked at Madeleine who gave a shrug. Francis felt something hit the back of his head. Smiling graciously, he excused himself and went to the last two thirds of the Bad Touch Trio. Gilbert gave him his signature smile as Francis crouched down with them.

"Nice of you to join us Franny." Gilbert said. Antonio nodded.

"Si! We have a nice surprise planned out." Antonio said. Francis glared and smacked the back of their heads.

"Idiotes. I can't do anything stupide tonight. My Aunt and my boyfri-"

"Auntie Maddie is here?" Gilbert asked.

"Tìa Madeleine?" Antonio had a sparkle in his eye. "So that's who the woman was, I almost didn't recognize her!"

"Yes, it's Taunte Madeleine. Now, whatever you have planned better not-"

"Let's go see her!" Both jumped up and ran to Francis's table. Smacking his forehead, he went after them.

"Auntie Maddie!" Gilbert and Antonio lifted the woman off her chair and spun her around. She laughed.

"Bonjour Gilbert. Bonjour Antonio." Madeleine said. Both men set her down and set their eyes on Arthur.

"Who's this little fella?" Gilbert asked flanking Arthur's left.

"Si, I wonder." Antonio said flanking Arthur's right. Arthur blushed at the attention.

"He is my boyfriend." Francis said pushing his best friends away from his boyfriend and putting an arm around Arthur. Antonio and Gilbert smirked.

"We know. We just like playing with you. Plus, you wouldn't show him to us so when Antonio snuck a peek at the guest book and saw your names on it; we thought that we'd invite ourselves to meet this Arthur Kirkland." Gilbert said.

"You refused to show us and how long has it been, three months?" Antonio said.

"I refused for you two to meet him for a good reason." Francis said holding Arthur tighter.

"Now, now Franny, no need to get defensive, Toni and I, well specifically me since Toni has Lovino, are not going to steal him." Gilbert said. Francis's hold on Arthur didn't relax. Madeleine cleared her throat.

"Well, since you two are here, why don't you come have dinner with us? It'll be like old times." She said smiling. Gilbert and Antonio looked at each other and then nodded.

"Alright!" Sitting down, they gave Francis a mischievous smile. The Frenchman leaned towards Arthur.

"Mon cher, do not trust those two. They're my best friends but, they are quite troublesome sometimes."

"Like you?" Arthur teased. Francis nodded his head gravely.

"Yes. Exactly like me. So watch-"

"ANTONIO YOU TOMATO BASTARD! GET YOUR SPANISH ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW! AND BRING THAT BEER BASTARD GILBERT IN HERE WITH YOU! BOTH OF YOU HAVE A HELL OF A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Lovino screamed from the kitchen door, soaked with red wine.

"See what I mean?" Francis said as Antonio obediently dragged Gilbert to the kitchen. Arthur nodded.

"Do these kinds of things always happen when all three of you are together?" The Brit asked.

"Yes." Both Francis and Madeleine said at the same time. Then an explosion followed by a 've~' was heard from the front entrance. Lovino burst out of the kitchen with Antonio and Gilbert behind him.

"Fratello!" A young man with light auburn hair skipped towards Lovino followed by a tall blonde haired man cover with spaghetti sauce and meatballs all over him. Francis held back a laugh.

"Who's that?" Arthur asked.

"Zat iz Feliciano and 'is copain Ludwig. Feliciano iz Lovino's little brozer." Francis said with his accent heavy from laughing. They watched as Lovino fumed and complained about Feliciano bringing 'the Potato Bastard' to the restaurant.

"Does Lovino have something against tomatoes, potatoes and beer? He keeps calling Antonio, Gilbert and Ludwig those things with the name bastard following behind." Arthur said.

"Lovino doesn't have anything against tomatoes. He adores them. But, he hates beer and potatoes for some reason. He just calls them by their favourite food or drink or what we do. Sometimes, he calls me 'wine bastard' or 'pervert' or 'perverted bastard'." Francis explained.

"I see." Arthur said as Lovino stormed back into the kitchen dragging Feliciano with him. They re-entered a second later with plates of food in their hands. Lovino rushed over to Francis and set steaming plates of pasta and freshly baked bread in front of him, Arthur and Madeleine.

"It's on the house!" The Italian yelled setting down more food on random tables. Francis chuckled.

"It seems that he is in a very good mood today." Francis said taking a fork and twirling some pasta around it. He put it near Arthur's mouth. "Try some cher, Lovino's cooking is one of the best around here." Arthur looked at the pasta apprehensively and took a bite.

"This is quite good." Arthur said after he swallowed. Madeleine nodded after sampling hers.

"I quite like it. Its favours are very harmonious." She said. Francis smiled.

"I'm glad you both like it. I only give the best to the people I love." He said with a wink. Arthur blushed while Madeleine laughed.

"Always a flirt François. That has never changed about you." Madeleine said.

"But I am telling the truth." Francis said glancing at Arthur. The Brit averted his eyes cutely and focused on his food. The Frenchman laughed and kissed Arthur on the cheek making him choke in surprise.

"François, I believe you should leave Arthur in peace until after dinner." Madeleine said. Arthur nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes _please _leave Arthur in peace until after-" Arthur paused and thought about what Madeleine said. "Wait…what?"

* * *

"Je vous remercie de prendre Arthur et je ce soir François. La nourriture était délicieux. Arthur est très gentil. J'aime bien ce garçon. Il est charmant." (Thank you for taking Arthur and I out tonight Francis. The food was delicious. Arthur is very kind. I like this boy. He is charming.) Madeleine said as Matthew pulled up beside the restaurant. Francis smiled at her before glancing back towards the restaurant door to see if Arthur was coming out. Then he turned back to his Aunt.

"De rien ma Taunte. Quoi que ce soit pour vous." (You're welcome my Aunt. Anything for you.) Francis said. "Au revoir. Je vous vois à la maison. J'ai à prendre Arthur dans sa maison." (Goodbye. I'll see you at home. I have to take Arthur to his house.)

"D'accord. Au revoir." Madeleine said as she climbed into Matthew's car. Arthur walked out of the restaurant as Matthew drove away. The Brit waved at the car while Francis put an arm around his waist.

"Shall we go mon cher?" Francis asked. Arthur nodded.

"Yes please." Francis kissed Arthur's temple before taking a hold of his hand. They walked off to Francis's car, staying as close as possible. The drive to Arthur's house was silent but not awkward. Both Arthur and Francis enjoyed the other's presence. Francis would occasionally reach over to take hold of Arthur's hand or poke his cheek but that was it. Once they got to the Brit's house, the Frenchman got out and opened Arthur's door like a real gentleman. Arthur hooked his arm with Francis's and they walked towards the house. On the doorstep, they turned towards each other.

"Arthur, you are truly amazing." Francis said kissing Arthur on the forehead and on both cheeks. Arthur blushed.

"W-what's with the sudden proclamation?" He asked. Francis smiled warmly.

"My Aunt likes you very much. 'Charming' was an adjective she used for you." Arthur blushed harder.

"Oh. I see. So, she approves?" Arthur asked hopefully. Francis nodded and pressed his forehead against Arthur's.

"Yes mon amour. She approves." Francis said leaning in. Then suddenly, a mint green stuffed bunny with wings hit the Frenchman's face.

"Flying Mint Bunny!" Arthur caught the toy as it ricocheted off of Francis's face.

"Flying what?" Arthur hid the toy behind his back.

"Oh nothing!" The Brit squeaked. Francis looked peculiarly at his boyfriend. Apparently Arthur didn't take Flying Mint Bunny's wings into account.

"Mon cher, are those…_wings _I see?" Francis asked. Arthur shook his head vigorously while Alfred's obnoxious laugh was heard faintly in the background.

"No of course not! But thank you for taking me out Francis! Cheerio!" Arthur dashed inside and slammed the door. The next thing Francis heard was a crash and screams of 'DON'T HURT THE HERO!' and 'YOU'LL PAY YOU BLOODY WANKER!' Francis shook his head and turned to leave.

"Oh well, maybe I can kiss him next time…" Francis sighed. Then, he heard Arthur's door open and footsteps coming towards him. He turned just in time catch Arthur. But, he lost his footing and they both fell to the ground with the Brit on top of the Frenchman.

"I'm sorry!" Arthur squeaked. "I just wanted to catch you so I can do this."

"Do wha-" Arthur suddenly pressed his lips against Francis's. The Frenchman's eyes widen but they closed when he started kissing back. Arthur usually didn't initiate the kisses and Francis was the one who usually had to. Francis suddenly broke their kiss and then flipped them over so he was on top. Before Arthur could say anything, Francis started to kiss him. When they broke apart for air, Francis rolled off Arthur and laid down beside him. Arthur tentatively reached over and held the Frenchman's hand. The latter squeezed the former's hand gently.

"Francis…I… I think I love you." Francis's eyes widen and he turned his head towards his boyfriend.

"Quoi? Did you just say you loved me?" Arthur blushed and nodded. Francis smiled and leaned over to kiss Arthur gently.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Je t'aime." (I love you too my love. I love you)

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Finally done. Enjoy. I'm pretty sure most of the translations are beside the sentences so I'm all good. **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **


End file.
